Something Different A Haymitch and Effie fanfic
by infinitiesandwanderlust
Summary: Haymitch and Effie hated each other, but could a second change everything?
1. Chapter 1

"Feet down, Haymitch!" She was the most irritating woman I've ever known. Worse than my own mother and that's saying something. She is always nagging me about something. Who does she think she is? She's far from perfect. She's arrogant, irritating, annoying, whiny and not to mention loud! She has no damn right to be telling me what I can and can't do. "Haymitch, you're hardly giving off a good impression with that posture!" Here we go again. "Effie, shut your damn mouth for 10 minutes, give us all a break." "Manners go a long way, that is no way to speak to a woman." She knew how to get under my skin and she does it so well, she doesn't even need to try. I glared over at her, sitting perfectly straight, one leg tucked neatly behind the other. I'd love to know who she thinks she is. She caught me glaring at her and I kept the eye contact, she needs to be pushed off that pedestal that she's placed herself on. "We've got to go get ready for the meal, I think you do too, you look a mess!" Katniss whispered, as if she didn't want Effie to hear our conversation. "Be nice, you're impossible to tolerate today." "Alright, alright, I'll see you later, sweetheart."  
As I made myself look somewhat presentable, with the help of my liquor and a bit of silence for once, I looked at myself in the mirror. "Who are you, you damn fool-" My thought was cut short by a three fast taps on the door. A knock only used by the woman herself. "Haymitch, I know you are in there!" She shouted through the door in her overly emphasized capitol accent. "I'm coming, I'm coming, can't a man get some damn peace on this train?" I shouted, slowly opening the door. "Well, haven't you cleaned up well, you look almost-" she cut off. "I look almost what?" I replied, too quickly for my own liking. "You look almost handsome, if I didn't know your personality, I'd think you'd look like a fine gentleman. Unfortunately, your personality ruins that image for me, anyway!" She spoke fast; like she was trying to dig her way out of a hole, but the surprising complement stunned me. "Well, thanks, I guess. You don't look too repulsive today, you're half decent." This was the nicest conversation we'd ever had and I'm sure I caught her blushing a little through her artificial pale make up. "You shouldn't wear so much of that junk on your face, you'd look better without it." I muttered, trying not to push the boundaries. This was nice, natural, even. "I'll bear that in mind, as long as you start making yourself look presentable. You really do scrub up well." She smiled warmly, squeezing my arm in a gentle and unfamiliar way. I tried to suppress the smile and banish the pace of my heart that was increasing. This can't be. We hate each other; it's how it's been since day one. "May I come in?" She enquired, only then I realised we were still standing at my door. "Yeah, 'course." I quickly swept the dirty clothes and the empty liquor bottles from the nearest chair and placed them behind the bathroom door. "Sit" I commanded. "Why, thank you. You're really stunning me tonight, Haymitch. You're so, unlike yourself." I gave a half smile as a response, how was I to respond to that? Of course I am, Effie, I've recently discovered some unknown feelings for you. No. I can't let on, I'm supposed to not give a damn about anyone but myself, I can't let my reputation down. "Haymitch?" She said, almost sang, in a melodic tone I can't say I've heard before. "Yea?" I replied, trying to imitate my own regular tone. "There's something different about you, I can't quite put my finger on it, but you're different. Has anything happened?" Her inquisitive tone wasn't forced or fake, I wanted to tell her, but ever since the games, I've kept to myself. I didn't want anything that I would be so afraid of losing or ruining. So I kept to my drinks, I drank away everything that hurt, everything that kept me awake at night, everything that made me disgusted in who I am. Effie Trinket can't ruin this for me now. My silence made the room tense and awkward, until I felt a tear slowly roll down my face. Within a second, she was by my side, placing her porcelain, well-crafted hand at the side of my face, wiping the single tear. "Haymitch," she spoke in a gentle whisper, "please, talk to me. I know I've been harsh on you in the past, but I don't want you to believe I don't care. Speak to me." I caught her eyes, filled with emotion and care and I couldn't speak. A lump the size of my fist clogged in the back of my throat and all I could do was place my rough, damaged hand over hers. That's when I began to cry. "Now now, you must tell me what's wrong, Haymitch!" She said, the concern still lying under the heightened tone. "I… I'm just stressed. With the kids going and everything. They're special, them two." I blurted out, damn. Missed it. That was the perfect time and I missed it. I'm such a damn fool. I mess up everything. She smiled, "I know, but I'll be here to see you through it! I seemed to have misjudged you altogether. Now come on, it's time for the meal, I'll see you in 10 minutes?" Then she tottered out the room, the echoing of the clicks of her heels was all too loud for me and the moment we'd just shared was too confusing. What was I doing? Was this acceptable? Does she feel something too? Of course she doesn't, she's from the capitol and I'm merely a winning tribute. I'm nothing. I wouldn't deserve her even if there were a chance she felt the same.  
I left my cart, dreading dinner, dreading seeing her, dreading spending more time with her. I sat across from her, keeping my head down. It wasn't until I caught her eyes locked on mine, giving me the brightest smile that made me stomach turn into knots.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep that night. A thousand thoughts running through my head, was my hatred for her something different than I thought? Have I been denying this to myself all along? Of course she was beautiful, you could see that despite that ridiculous capitol trademark. Her perfectly structured nose, her bright, piercing blue eyes and behind her lipstick, her lips were perfect and when she smiled her eyes lit up with them. Obviously she was attractive, but I never thought anything of it, I never thought I'd be in this damn situation where I'm fighting with myself in the head over someone. I thought I'd quit all ties to anyone who could cause me to feel again. I looked at the clock beside me; it was 4:30 AM, no point in trying to sleep, so I hit the bottle. I thought it might help me, but it caused me to get angry again. "You're a fool, you're a goddamn fool. Look at you. You used to have it together, how did you let yourself get so messed up." I whisper to myself in the mirror. There was no use arguing with myself, I'd caused enough confusion and irritation for myself without arguing with my mind too, I was beginning to go insane. I crawled into bed and decided to wait until the sun rises. When the sun rose, I took my time getting ready, making sure I looked presentable, like I promised yesterday and as I walked into the dining room I realised I was half an hour late, "Nice of you to join us" Cinna spoke quietly. But my eyes were scanning for the one person who had kept me awake. Where's Effie? Why isn't she here? Is she avoiding me? I sat in the empty seat next to Katniss. "I thought you wasn't turning up" she said coldly, "Are you two all ready for today?" I said quickly, changing the subject. "Mhm" they both grumble from either sides of the table. I had no duties until the afternoon, so I excused myself and left. Do I go see her? I toyed with myself in my head and before I knew it, I was in front of her room. I knocked once, and then walked away. I was never any good at approaching anyone even before I went in the games. "Haymitch?" I heard a voice from behind, coming closer. "Oh, hey" I couldn't work out how to speak to her, normally I'd grunt something rude to her, but now I didn't know what to say. "Listen, Haymitch. I want to speak to you." Effie said timidly. She's going to say that she wants us to be like how we used to be. Obviously. Who'd ever want to be with me? I'm a mess.  
As I followed her to her room and sat on her fuchsia pink stool, she placed herself delicately on the edge of her neatly made bed. "I want to talk about yesterday," She almost whispered. "I guessed" I replied, I mean, it couldn't have been about anything else we barely spoke about anything important before this. "Well, I don't really know what to say about it. Yesterday, you were so different, you were so fragile…" She trailed off; she looked as if she was about to speak again, but stopped, sighed and began to walk to the window. "I couldn't sleep last night, I kept thinking of you, in your room, what must have been going through your head and how you cope with everything. I wanted nothing more but to go to you and find a way to make you happy but I don't know if I could." She wouldn't look at me when she was speaking; she just stared out the window, although I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of relief. "Say something, please…" I had so much to say to her but when the time came I couldn't think of anything to say. It's what I wanted to hear, but I couldn't tell her that. I rose from my seat and walked to stand beside her, as I faced her, I saw her big, blue eyes, filled with tears. "No, don't cry, sweetheart" I said, pulling her towards me and holding her thin, porcelain body in my arms. "There's something about you that's so calming" I heard her say through my shirt. "I've been having some different feelings about you, Effie." I gain the confidence to say, and then we stand in silence. "I've had feelings for you since the day we met…" She said, breaking the silence and pulling away from me. "Ever since I saw you, you looked so broken and all I wanted to do was mend you, but I always thought you hated me. I mean, of course you would, I'm from the capitol and clearly you aren't their greatest fan, but nevertheless, I always wanted to at least make you mad at me, you'd still feel something for me then. Do you understand? I'm such a fool!" I saw her hesitate, although a slight look of relief washed over her face. As she looked to me for a reply, there was nothing more I could do but take her face in my hands and look into her eyes. "You are a fool, but I'm an even bigger one. I feel like such an idiot for being that way with you. You're more than the capitol and I'm a jerk for acting that way with you." Tears rolled down her face until they hit my hands. "I understood," she stuttered out. We were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. "Effie, I need your assistance" Portia called through. "Just a second!" Her voice quivered, despite her attempts to act normal. "Stay here, I won't be long," she whispered, squeezing my arm again ever so gently. "Anything for you." I whispered as she left the room. As she left, my eyes scanned her perfect room, which she'd tweaked to make it her own. The floral cushions, which lay on top of the regular white bedding, Peach curtains with lace trimmings and the capitol stamp, which lay over her dressing table.  
When she returned, she was more composed, although her face looked more natural, her make up was half removed from the tears. She walked up and stood before me, "You okay now?" I said to break the awkward silence. "Much better, how are you feeling?" she replied. "I could do with a drink, it's a lot to take in when it's only 11:30," her smile returned, lightening the mood and the knots in my stomach returned again. If only she knew what she actually did to me. "Try not to drink today, for me?" I kissed the top of her head, "For you."


	3. Chapter 3

**(So sorry it's taken so long for the next chapter! I've had college and I've had such bad writers block, but I'm back! Thanks for all your lovely, lovely reviews!)  
**Throughout dinner, I kept my promise and I stayed totally sober. We kept our feelings secret; I don't think it would help the kids. I couldn't cope with having more attachments to the kids that might not make it through another games, so I keep my distance. District 12 never did have much luck. I couldn't help it though, every time her sparkling blue eyes caught mine over the table, I had to resist the urge to take her in my arms and run away. Run away from the Capitol and all it stands for, run away from The Hunger Games, run away from everything, just her and me. Together. Although I couldn't let this distract me, it was the day of The Hunger Games, I had to help these kids. I saw a spark in Katniss that reminded me a little too much of my younger self, as much as I despised it, I knew if she played it right, she could win this.  
Soon after the prep team took them away, designed them in their costumes, which might be the last thing they ever wear. I'd never faced the whole process of them leaving sober, the woman was trying to drive me insane. I felt a pain in my chest, remembering my time in the games, remembering the horrors, the brutality, and the complete loss of innocence. Next thing I knew, I was shaking, crying, erratically pacing round in circles. I need her. I need her to keep me calm. I couldn't go back on my promise, I couldn't. I knew it would help if she wasn't there, but I couldn't. I can't ruin the one thing that could make things better, for once. "Effie?" I shouted through the halls, "Effie Trinket?" Nothing. Nobody even flinched to see who was shouting. I was going insane.

"Haymitch? Haymitch, are you with me? Wake up!" I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder and a pounding in my head. "Wh…Where am I? What happened?" I was sat on an unfamiliar bed with a bright pink wig hanging over me, with those eyes. "You must've tripped, I heard your calls and came running but by the time I came you were on the floor. Are you feeling okay, my darling?" I blushed a little at the phrase _"my darling". _ "Yea, I'm fine, I just got a little… Stressed. I can't face it sober, it's too hard, I remember too much." I looked up at her caring eyes, she was perfect and the make-up was toned down, as if she'd listened exactly to what I'd said. "Oh my love, I'm so sorry. I'm here, it's okay, I'm here" she carefully wrapped herself around me, like she was shielding me from my past, like a mother would. I felt safe, untouched and calm with her, there wasn't anywhere else I'd want to be. "I.. I.. I think I'm.." I stuttered out, before there was a siren and her name across the speakerphone, _"report immediately to the prep room". _"I'll be right back, darling!" She said quickly and tottered out the room and shut the door. "I think I'm falling for you" I whispered as she left.  
I hated myself for feeling the way I do. Was it even possible for us to be together? What would happen when she had to go back to the Capitol and me to District 12? Have I gotten myself involved in something, which would later lead me to what I knew I had to avoid? I felt sick. I couldn't cope with the pressure. I'd never felt this strong about anyone, but I don't know if we could even be together. I knew this would cause more problems than solve them, but I didn't want to let her go, I feel so different when I'm with her, she drives me insane, but in the best ways. I can't let the Capitol destroy the one person that could save me from myself. The one person who can truly ever make me into the man I always wanted to be. The one person who truly makes me happy. I'm not letting her go. I'll fight if I have to.


End file.
